


Comfort In Your Arms

by doncrapsterlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Missing Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Stressed Louis, but whateva, just tryin shit out, larry - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncrapsterlwt/pseuds/doncrapsterlwt
Summary: its 2am and Harry is not home yet.-featuring louis stressing out, zayn and liam as supportive best mates, and a missing harry.





	Comfort In Your Arms

 

  
It is 2am and Louis is getting antsy. His alpha has not gone home yet and he's thinking of all the possible scenarios that could have happened. He got up from bed and turned on the lights, pacing like a maniac. Besides from being antsy, he can't help but feel really angry to Harry. Like, he could have easily sent a simple text or call that he would be home dead late at night.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and called Liam, disturbing his best mate's sleep be damned. Thankfully, said best mate answered in 2 rings.

"Hey, Li" Louis greeted.

"Yo Lou what's got you callin' so late at night?" Liam complained. Louis could definitely tell that Liam has his eyes closed while pouting. He would have told him that if there aren't any more pressing issues at hand.

"Uh, have you heard from Haz?" Louis questioned, scratching his head.

"We both went home at the same time, Lou. Probably around 10. Why? Is he not home yet?" Liam explained, sounding more awake than earlier.

"No he's not Li. I'm worried." Louis admits, letting out a small whine as tears starts to form in his eyes.

"Okay Lou just calm down for a sec. Here's what we'll do. Keep your phone with you while me a Zee go look around for Harry. It'll be okay." Liam soothed as the Alpha peered to his sleeping mate and kissed his forehead to wake him up.

"No Li- I can't ask that from you and Zee. It's late at night and I'm already guilty for waking you up. I'll look for him."

"Oh hush Lou. Zee and I are already up anyway and it will be more dangerous for an omega to walk around alone. Just keep your phone with you alright? We'll be updating you." Louis was about to protest but Liam had hung up on him. He sighed and dashed to the porch where he sat on the wooden stairs, clutching tightly on his phone.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to Louis, He got an incoming call from Zayn and hastily answered.

"Zee?"

"He's with us Lou. We're on our way to your place. Seems like he had a minor accident on the road." Zayn explained. Louis eyes widened and panic rose in his chest.

"What? is he alright?" He exclaimed, the omega inside him clawing and needing to see his alpha. He started sobbing as the feeling of emptiness grew.

"Nothing to worry about Lou. Like I said, a very minor accident. The only thing damaged is the bumper."

"Thank God." Louis says, relief flooding in however the dread does not go away easily since he still has not seen his alpha.

"Here he wants to talk to you, Lou." Zayn said as he hears static for a few seconds then hears his Alpha's soothing voice.

"Lou baby? Calm down babe I'm fine. I'll be home in a few." Harry said. The stress was clear on his tone yet he managed to remain a soothing voice to not further distress his wailing omega.

"Harry," Louis cried, not holding back anymore "I miss you." Harry felt so bad for spending the entire day on the studio and left Louis at home. What an awful alpha, he thought.

"I'm so sorry my love. I'm almost home baby worry no more." Harry apologised.

"P-please stay on the line? 'til you get here?" Louis timidly asked, sniffling ever so slightly.

"No problem babe." Harry reassures as he looks at Zayn who nods his head to Harry.

Soon enough, Louis sees Liam's Range Rover come to view. The moment his car stops infront of the house, Harry jumps out and ran to his omega who cried in relief as he was enveloped in his alpha's arms. He sniffed his scent and rubbed his face on the crook of Harry's neck. Harry kisses his forehead and soothed his omega by rubbing his hands on his back. Louis' shoulders shook as he cries relenlessly.

"I'm okay now, baby. I'm here." Harry whispered kissing Louis' cheeks.

After everything had calmed down a bit, the four had settled on the living room drinking hot tea at the early hours of the day. Zayn was fast asleep (what's new, Louis thought) on Liam's lap while the said alpha runs his hands on his sleeping omega's hair.

Louis on the other hand was sitting on his alpha's lap his other hand on draped on Harry's shoulder while the other is holding a cup of tea.

"The driver was quite drunk," Harry started "he did not saw the red light so he hit my car from behind. Good thing that he was not driving to fast or else..." Harry trailed as he felt Louis shudder of the things that could have happened.

"Sorry for worrying you love. I had to call the police regarding the accident and it took so much time that I forgot texting you." Harry explained looking down as he let out a tired noise before yawning.

"It's fine love. You're here now and thats what matters." Louis soothed him, kissing his alpha's nose which brought a small smile on his face.

Louis told Liam and Zayn to spend the night over since it was already late at night. Liam carried a sleeping Zayn to the guest room beside Harry and Louis'. The later pair then walked inside their own private quarters as Louis wordlessly followed Harry inside the bathroom. Louis silently watches Harry do his nightly routine, sitting on the toilet as he stares admiringly at his handsome alpha. As Harry brushes his teeth, he mirrors Louis' gaze and smiles at him while he does the task at hand. Louis giggled loudly and stood up, making his way to behind Harry and hugging his alpha tightly.

Harry winked at him at the mirror while Louis smiled shyly. Louis remained behind Harry until he finished his routine. The alpha then took his omega to their bed and cuddled under the sheets, whispering apologies. The omega nuzzles in the alpha's arms, more content than he was a while ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this! i was bored and decided to try out writing a short shitty one ;) also, it is the first one i have written in 4 years so bear with me x


End file.
